


now, in the dark (set me aflame)

by cherrypieperfume



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypieperfume/pseuds/cherrypieperfume
Summary: “Do you want to...?””Y-You mean now?” Yang asked dumbly, hands firmly planted on Blake’s waist. “Like, now now?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	now, in the dark (set me aflame)

Floorboards creaked under the weight of Yang’s feet, the world silent and still at this hour of the night.   
  


After Atlas, they retreated to Patch. Feeling too guilty over not seeing Tai for so long, and too tired to press on to Vacuo. So they had all holed up here in Yang’s family home. However, it was an odd surprise to see Raven here with her dad. Stepping through the door and seeing that, Blake had joked that maybe they’re getting back together before immediately apologising.   
  


Speaking of, she was surprised that her dad had let she and Blake sleep in the same room. It wasn’t that he was strict just more... traditional. Yang was grateful that he trusted her this much, though. Because now she has discovered that there was no better way to fall asleep or wake up, than with Blake beside her.

Gently, Yang closed the bedroom door beside her as she snuck back in. What was previously her sick bed had transformed into the comfiest place on Remnant. Funny what war can do to a thing. 

Golden eyes peered at her from the bed, Blake sat up, her hair mussed. Yang smiled and crossed the room, two mugs filled with tea. She passed one to Blake who flashed her a grateful smile before taking a sip. 

“You remembered how I like my tea,” Blake said wistfully, scooting closer to Yang on the bed. 

Yang chuckled and nodded, rubbing her thumb up and down the side of her own mug. “Yeah... as black as you pretend your soul is.”

”You’re lucky I like you.”

” _Just_ _like_?” Yang smirked, tilting her head towards Blake, who smiled back at her again. Blake leaned forward, gently catching Yang’s lips, both of their eyes fluttering shut. Every time since that first kiss together in Atlas was just... fireworks. Like being in a garden of euphoria at the Vytal Festivals end, celebration everywhere. Nothing but happiness. 

Whilst still cupping Yang’s cheek, Blake reached over to set her mug down on the table, hand then snapping to grip Yang’s waist. Kneading the taut muscle underneath. She swallowed a gasp from Yang, who was admittedly shocked at the sudden contact. Not that she was complaining, she followed Blake’s lead and set her cup down as well. 

Blake pulled back slightly, lightly tugging Yang’s bottom lip between her teeth. “Do you think everyone’s asleep?”

Yang blinked a few times, eyes darting back and forth between Blake’s eyes and mouth. Eager for more but unable to figure out how she could express that to her. “Uh, y-yeah, probably.”

“Do you want to...?” Blake asked, a shy smile on her face as she pushed a piece of Yang’s hair back. There was no need for her to finish the sentence, the burning gazes shared between them were more than enough to show what she wanted.

”Y-You mean now?” Yang asked dumbly, hands firmly planted on Blake’s waist. “Like, _now_ now?” 

“We don’t have to-“

”No!” Yang said, a little too enthusiastic for her own liking. “I mean, n-no, this is fine. D... Do, you?”

A shaky nod from Blake and a moment later, she was pulling back to take off the shirt that Yang had lent her. And, of course, Yang knew Blake didn’t wear underwear to bed. That wasn’t a problem, she could keep her cool. But that was when she had clothes on. 

The blonde was dumbfounded. Far too new to this to know what to do. Blake looked... so perfect. Bashful and inexperienced, Yang didn’t know what to do. So she gently cupped Blake’s hips again, resting her forehead against Blake’s as she gulped. The faunus giggled, shaking her hands up below Yang’s shirt to gently graze her nails over tight abs. 

“Do you need help?” She asked, drawing another gulp and a breathy laugh from Yang. 

“Please... I’m sorry-“

Blake cut her off with a kiss, grabbing her wrist and guiding her hand up to cup one of her breasts. Yang thought that she might die. So soft under her palm, her nipples pebbling from the arousal. Taking some initiative, Yang began to massage her breast, flicking her thumb over her nipple. Blake let out a low moan into Yang’s mouth, the blonde swallowing it before the sound had a chance to escape. She wanted to keep this between them; keep it quiet.

”Is this okay?” Yang asked, now moving both hands to Blake’s breasts. Flesh and metal both giving off very different sensations, yet still feeling amazing to the faunus. Blake replied with another moan and a kiss planted on Yang’s lips, hands tangled in the hair at the back of the blondes neck. 

As nice as this all was, Yang sensed that Blake needed more. 

She shuffled around awkwardly on her knees, gently laying Blake back into the pillows as she continued kissing her. Her tongue swiped at Blake’s lips, desperate for entrance; granted in the next second as Blake needed it just as desperately. 

The blonde felt more comfortable now, her heart still thudding in her chest, but she felt more comfortable. Especially with massaging Blake’s chest, almost feeling like an expert at it now. 

(Blake knew Yang was no expert, but let her play into the fantasy that she had become some expert lover in that regard.)

Yang reached her hand down for Blake’s shorts, hooking her fingers under the waist band for a short second, before pulling her hand back as though she had touched a burning hot stove. Blake laughed and lifted her hips up off of the mattress, pulling her own shorts down and kicking them off, landing somewhere between the floor and the bottom of the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, cupping Yang’s cheek. It was taking all of her restraint not to instantly look down to what Blake had just revealed to her. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Yang chuckled nervously. Blake took her hand in her own, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Yang was shaking. 

“We don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

”I want to, I’m just nervous,” Yang said, sucking on her teeth before smiling back down at Blake. “C-Can you keep helping me so I don’t mess up?” 

“Of course, but it’s fine if you do. We’re learning together, okay?”

”Okay,” Yang agreed, letting out a sigh of relief at the reassurance. She placed another gentle kiss to Blake’s lips before pulling back again, unsure of what to do next (aside from the obvious.) As promised, Blake sat up to help her along, gripping the fabric of Yang’s tank top to gesture that this was coming off next. She complied, slightly embarrassed at being so exposed. 

Blake took a second to admire her body, running her hand from strong neck muscles, between the valley of her breasts, to her abs, making Yang’s breath hitch every time. Before finally lying back on the pillows, gingerly spreading her legs for the blonde. 

If Yang was lost for words before, she had no clue what she was now. Blake - her girlfriend, as she kept having to wrap her head around - was naked, gorgeous, and on her bed. Waiting for Yang to fuck her. The last part was what sent her head reeling, because that thought was so _hot_ that she was surprised she hadn’t soaked through her shorts yet. 

Tentatively, Yang reached her left hands down, a finger swiping through Blake’s folds and making her hips buck for more. Blake took hold of her wrist and gestured with her hand for Yang to come forward. She did as she was told, leaning down to kiss Blake again, keeping her hand hovering over Blake’s pussy. 

“Yang please, I need you to touch me,” Blake pleaded breathily, ghosting over Yang’s lips. The blonde whimpered at Blake’s voice, the sound shooting a pleasing feeling between her legs. “Do you like when I talk like that?” 

“Yes.”

”Do you want me to keep talking to you?”

”Please.”

”Baby, I’m so wet for you.” Yang whimpered again, hand twitching, ready to keep going. “Please, fuck me.”

Yang didn’t wait anymore, fingers sloppily searching for Blake’s clit. A gasp and Blake’s eyes fluttering closed signalled that she had found it in the darkness, so she gently began to circle her fingers around it, gaining more small moans and gasps from Blake. It was amazing, her heart was pounding and ready to burst, yet she wanted to keep hearing those noises spill from Blake’s lips. Usually so composed, falling apart in her arms. 

She plunged a finger into Blake, slowly curling and rocking back and forth whilst her thumb stayed steadfast on Blake’s clit. Blake let out a sultry moan, her hand shooting down to grip Yang’s forearm, blunt nails digging into her skin. “Does this feel good?” Yang asked, panting as she tried to keep her own composure. Not wanting to fall into a mindless rut.

“Yes...!” Blake gasped, having to bite her lip to suppress another moan. Yang decided to help by leaning forward to catch her lips, greeted by an eager Blake leaning up to cup her jaw. “Put in a-another finger.” 

Yang complied, speeding up her ministrations with newfound confidence. A bead of sweat trickled from her temple, intensely concentrated on fucking Blake into the mattress whilst resisting the urge to touch herself. Blake’s mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure, her hands wandering from Yang’s biceps to her back, gently scratching. 

“Are you-“

”I’m close,” Blake admitted in a whisper, eyes rolling as Yang didn’t stop for a moment. “Yang, you’re gonna make me cum.”

”Cum for me then, baby.”

“Fuck!” It only took those five words to finally send Blake over the edge, gasping as she gripped Yang’s biceps for support. Her back arched off of the mattress as she came, mouth hung open and head thrown back. “Fuck...”

Yang slowed to a stop, pulling her fingers out and wiping them on her own thighs. She leaned forward to pepper kisses across Blake’s neck, both of them panting from their high. Blake threaded her hands through Yang’s hair, smoothing over the red marks she had made on the blondes back and biceps. 

“Yang... that was-“

”Can I go down on you?” 

Blake blinked a few times at the sudden question, not able to react so quickly, especially after the mind blowing orgasm Yang had just given her. 

“Y-Yeah. That- yes,” Blake moaned at the thought and simultaneous sensation of Yang nipping at her neck. 

The blonde wasted no time, finishing up the blooming hickey she would be leaving on Blake’s neck before continuing downwards. Dropping kisses the entire way down, Blake’s skin electrified under her touch. 

It was when she came face to face with Blake’s pussy, that she was totally intoxicated. She licked her lips at the musky smell, eyes flicking up to Blake for permission. In return, the faunus’ gaze was fixed on Yang, eyes glazed over. Tugging on plump thighs, Yang took Blake’s clit into her mouth and sucked, gaining a long drawn out moan from Blake above her. Her girlfriends hands shot to her hair, holding her there. 

Getting the idea, Yang dipped her tongue into Blake’s cunt, lapping up her wetness. She could feel Blake quivering, already on the edge of another orgasm. Yang wasn’t too bothered even if it was fast, as long as Blake was cumming for her and only her. She gripped Blake’s ass, pushing her tongue in deeper whilst rubbing at her clit. Blake’s orgasm didn’t follow far behind, accompanied by another gasp and the sound of her hand slapping over her mouth. 

Again, Yang sat back on her knees, using her wrist to wipe at her mouth. “You okay?” Yang asked, soothingly rubbing Blake’s bare thigh.

Blake smiled and nodded, clambering up onto her knees to join Yang. “Yeah, that was perfect.”

”Yeah?” Yang asked with a toothy grin, settling her hands on Blake’s hips as she came to kneel across from her. The broken moon casting a soft glow across her features. 

“Yeah...” Blake pecked at her lips, a hand resting on Yang’s chest whilst the other slipped under the waistband of her shorts. “I think you deserve something in return.”

”You don’t have to-“ Blake shushed her with a finger to her lips whilst she dipped two fingers into her cunt, already sopping wet with no need for foreplay. Yang gasped, leaning her forehead against Blake’s, hips bucking into Blake’s hand. The faunus smiled, kissing her slowly whilst pumping her fingers in and out of her. 

“You’re so hot, seeing you between my legs was such a turn on,” Blake whispered. Yang realised now that revealing to Blake how much she loved her voice was dangerous. She whimpered, bucking her hips again. “Do you like this, Yang?”

”Y-Yes.” Her grip on Blake’s waist tightened, climax coming like a freight train.

”Are you gonna cum?”

”Yes.”

She came, embarrassingly quick. Panting, gripping onto Blake for dear life whilst she leaned forward, noses bumping as Yang’s eyes slowly opened. Blake pushed her hair back, smiling. “I love you.”

”I love you too... you don’t think anyone heard, do you?”

”No, I don’t think so.”

* * *

The next morning was a struggle. Blake had to search through Yang’s drawers for something to hide the very obvious hickeys on her neck, whilst Yang cracks open a window to air out the room. The smell of sex still thick. 

But, it seemed like they hadn’t gotten away with it, Yang thought smugly as she strolled past her dad in the kitchen, bumping Blake’s hip playfully as she passed her by. 

“Yang,” Tai said sternly. The blondes face dropped, turning bashfully towards her father. 

“Yeah?”

”When you and Blake go to bed tonight, leave your door open,” He said, an unimpressed look crossing his features. “Knowing what you both do in private is one thing, hearing it is another.”

The blonde hummed and left the kitchen. Red faced and mortified. The smug looks of everyone didn’t help either, but she supposed it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope everyone enjoyed. I’m super obsessed with soft bees, so here they are!
> 
> (Also bees fics beings written by an actual lesbian?! Who would’ve thought!)
> 
> If anyone has anything they’d like to see, feel free to suggest it in the comments!


End file.
